


Ash and Fire

by Ciudalia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Qarlton Chelsted did more against Aerys than Rhaegar: change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudalia/pseuds/Ciudalia
Summary: In every story there are minor and major characters.Qarlton Chelsted is a minor character.
Kudos: 4





	Ash and Fire

It is difficult to say when the story begins and when it ends.

Maybe it starts with a girl and ends with a girl

Or maybe it starts with a prophecy and ends with another.

Whatever the case might be, in between people die, forgotten.

Somewhere in the story, there is a man, a minor character, not particurlarly brave, more interested by power than justice and very good at flattering a mad king.

But at some point, he realizes that when you play with fire you get burned. 

Maybe he feels guilt, shame or horror at what he has enabled.

So he pleads, argues, protests with the mad king to stop an inferno.

But madness doesn't listen to reason and he dies screaming.

His death doesn't change anything, except maybe for the knight sworn to protect the mad king. 

Maybe the courage of a coward plants a seed in his mind.

Maybe, in the end, the life of Qarlton Chelsted mattered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
